I'm Not Exactly Who I Say Who I Say I Am
by Pitchnight Badger
Summary: Cody Is struggling with major issues, so is Gwen. they both need each-other, but will they realize that? Rated T for...nothing REALLY, just cuz I'm paranoid
1. Ground Shakin'

This is my first Total Drama FanFiction, so PLEEEASE no hates! pleasea! (I give it itallian accent!...anyone?...no? *crickets* oh, okay...)

* * *

Cody pulled out a small iPhone from his pillowcase. it was late in the afternoon, and Chris had announced that due to budget cuts, there would be no challenges or elimination for today, well more or less Chris was too lazy to make a challenge for today. Most of the time, Cody would have cheered along with the rest of the guys. free to hang out and just chill, but today, well actually all week, he's been so depressed. SO DEPRESSED.

They were not allowed to have electronics, but Cody always kept his iPhone hidden and out of sight. he instantly went on Skype and called the only contact on there: Skylar Anderson.

he called the one person he could trust, share his pain with, and he needed help.

* * *

Gwen meanwhile was dealing with troubles of her own: Trent. she caught him with Heather. and at first, Gwen decided that it was one of her evil schemes to make everyone's life miserable. then Trent broke it to her: They were dating. he acted as if no big deal because, TECHNICALLY, him and Gwen were not together. Gwen kept her cool on the outside, and said a quick congrats, then walked away REAL quick. before she even reached her cabin, she was crying. she knew no one was in there, everyone else was out and about, having a good ol' time.

* * *

Gwen barged into the cabin and caught sight of Cody...crying, well, sobbing is a more useful word. there was a phone on the little nightstand, on it was a tall looking girl in an army outfit, her hair was white and braided down her back, her bangs were striped black, and her eyes were blue.

"Cody, hey pal, look at me." she said, the small Cody looked up to her, from where he was perched on the bunk, his knees pulled up to his chest. his legs dropped to the floor, "Please...just..."

"Just what?" he snapped at her, she looked eighteen and tough, but still flinched at his tone. "just STOP thinking about them? how DARE you?"

"ya think this doesn't hurt me too?!" she screamed "I was there just like you! (beep) it! and you act like your the only one suffering here!"

"you don't care AT ALL!" he screamed back

"why do you think I'm even (beep)in' here?!"

"CAUSE YOUR A (beep)in' SHOW OFF!"

"(BEEP) YOU!"

cody pounded his fist on the phone, so the Skype instantly ended it's call. he took the phone and shoved it back where he retrieved it, he crossed his arms, and screamed in rage. kicking the nightstand to it's side violently. He pulled his legs back up to his chest and sobbed his heart out into his knees. not just sobbed, like REALLY sobbed, all the while Gwen was standing there.


	2. Miracles From The Sky

Yeah, I know it's kinda boring right now, but heyyy it'll get better!

* * *

"...Cody?" Gwen asked hesitantly. his head snapped up, and he cursed under his breath.

"uh...gotta run." he flung open the window that was behind his nightstand, and hurdled out.

"wait! Cody!" Gwen followed him out the window, "Cody!" he looked behind him as he was jogging away and broke into a dash.

Gwen was a bout 5 meters behind Cody.

"haha! Run! WHOOO!" Geoff laughed as they zoomed by

"hell's on your heels man!" Duncan's voice rang out as they passed him,

"She's after ya, dude!" even Chris McLean called after them.

Cody's mild dash from Gwen lead them into the woods. Cody tried Serpentine-ing, but failed at that much. Gwen kept pace with him. finally he disappeared behind a tree.

_Really Cody? that's the best you can do?_

but when Gwen looked behind the tree, Cody was gone.

_what the?_

What Gwen didn't see was Cody up in that very tree, about ten feet up, holding on by just his arms. and he's only done about 0 pull-ups EVER. so he was kinda stuck till Gwen left and he could grab hold of another branch.

_no...no.. ! GAH!_

Cody thought, Gwen sat down at the tree's trunk. and took out her journal and started writing. even though Cody was 10 feet up, he had the vision of a hawk, and squinted at what Gwen was writing. he was annoyed when he couldn't see it.

_**Trent is with Heather. HEATHER. NO ONE LIKES HEATHER! I don't understand! what does he see in that scheming little two-face jerk!? I ran to my Cabin for some privacy, (it annoys me when everyone's all AWW POOR HEART-BROKEN GOTH GIRL) and I saw Cody crying and screaming at someone on his phone. he looked REAL hurt, I tried to talk to him, but he ran off, i followed him, but i lost him somehow...hope he's alright.**_

Gwen sat and thought for a second, contemplating whether to wright her thought or not.

_**Truth is, I'm really hurt. I feel just awful. and I really wish someone could help me, but i know they can't. man, i really wish miracles just fell from the sky.**_

Just then the branch Cody was hanging on, gave a loud SNAP! and the Ground came hurdling up to meet Cody.


	3. Well, This Doesn't Help Much

Chapter 3

random tdi fan  
thanks so much! yeah, I tried to add some TDI humor to the chase, but ahh, I don't know, I don't think I'm capturing their personalities well enough

kixen  
ah, forgive my spelling errors. Windows 8 has Wordpad and not Microsoft word. and wordpad DOES NOT HAVE SPELL CHECK. so, forgive my errors please.

derekjohnd999  
thanks man!

FanficLoverForever135  
I'll message the update! no probs!

randompandattack

Thanks! Love your name btw (PANDA ATTACKS 4 DA WIN!)

as if on cue, Cody just crashed down from the ground. with a**_ snap!_** and a shriek he hit the ground mere inches from Gwen. he let out an inhuman scream and held his right ankle in pain. it was bent at a VERY awkward angle. it defiantly did not look good. it was twisted completely to the left.

"CODY! what the!? Where?!- were you hiding from me?" Gwen demanded,

"is..AH! is this really the time?" he whimpered. Gwen kneeled down beside him,

"move your hands," she roughly pushed his hands away from his ankle.

"S-Should I have Chris or Chef look at it or something?" Gwen looked up at the teary eyed, teen. Cody regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Chris will laugh and Chef will make it worse." Gwen said, a bit annoyed. Cody looked down, embarrassed.

"yeah...stupid me..." he mumbled.

"so...why were you running?" Gwen asked.

"are you serious? NOW?"

"I don't have anywhere to go, you don't have anywhere you CAN go, and frankly, talking to me is much easier than that Army Chick on your phone." Gwen noticed that the mention of the Army Chick Spiked his nerves.

"you won't saying anything...right?"

"depends if you'll tell me what's eating at you." Gwen sat back agents the tree trunk, arms crossed, and a smile that screamed 'Check Mate'

"are you seriously black-mailing me?" he accused,

"what is your problem?" Gwen demanded,"any other day you'd give anything for me to even look in your direction." she fumed, "so whats with you?!"

"what do YOU think?!" Cody yelled, "you're only talking to me because something happened to you!" he was still on his back, but still propped up on his elbows, "you need a shoulder to cry on! so I'm guessing this has to do with your dream guy:" he glowered at the next word "Trent." Gwen was taken aback, "Your not concerned for me! your selfish!" Gwen was silent. she'd never see Cody like this before. EVER. they avoided each other gaze, Gwen silently watched Cody as he pushed himself in a painful struggle to sit up. once doing so, he pulled his foot onto his lap.

he winced at the slightest movement, he grabbed the branch that snapped off the tree, broke some of the extra twigs attached, and used the fork in it as a crutch. he tried to get himself off the ground, but hopelessly fell onto his back. He groaned, it hurt BAD.

Gwen's heart went out to the broken boy, she couldn't let Chef do anything to make him worse, or even worse than that: Chris finding out and using it as a challenge for next week.

"Let me see your foot," Gwen demanded,

"what? no!" Cody pulled hid ankle back toward him. Gwen stole the branch he was holding,

"wha-HEY! give that back!"  
"no. not until you either: let me fix your foot, tell me why you were crying, or both." Before Cody had a chance to get a word in, Gwen shrugged, "changed my mind, let me fix your foot AND you better tell me what's up."

"or else what?" Cody countered,

"or we can just sit here. I can keep this up all day long." she smiled.

~Cody's POV~

man, I'm trying to hold a grudge, and be all tough, but MAN am I losing. I just DON'T hold grudges, I don't get mad if I'm used (even though I should), and, lets face it, I'm not a tough guy. I'm really not. I'm just so scarred, and sad, and TIRED of EVERYTHING, right now I feel like I wanna scream! I didn't want Gwen to see me like this, I have a rep to uphold, and it's not all that great of one. so my dignity (or whats left of it) is all I have left.

I sighed, my shoulders drooping a bit, a carefully stuck out my ankle. not saying a word, or meeting eyes with her,

~Gwen's POV~

Cody gave in eventually,either because he really wanted my help, or he knew that I would in fact force him to sit there until Chris and Chef dragged us back. Cody wouldn't look me in the eye at all,

"alright Cody, your foot is just dislocated, that's all."

"not broken?" Cody looked up at me, hope shining in his eyes

"Not Broken. for better or for worse."

"for worse?"

"well, you'll still be expected to do challenges with a sore ankle."

"Fair enough." he shrugged good naturally. I found myself smiling at the return of the Cody I know and Love...WHAT? nononono! I SO didn't mean to think that!...did I? AGH! no Gwen! this whole Trent thing has gotten to your head. you ain't thinking straight.

"well, this will hurt a bit,"

"wha- what will?" he stuttered, he always stuttered when he was nervous, it was kinda cute-AH! no! GWEN. STOP. RIGHT. NOW.

"I um.." feeling a bit red at what I was thinking, "have to snap your foot back into it's socket." yup, he looked horrified.

"Uh, maybe I better take my chances with Chef" I sighed, and put my hands on my hips,

"Do you trust me?"

"what?"

"Do. you. trust. me. Cody?"

"well I..um... yeah alright. I trust you."

"good," I smiled. "on three..."

* * *

"one..." Gwen secured her hands gently but firmly on Cody's foot "Two-" SNAP! she snapped Cody's foot back into it's rightful position.

"AGGHHHHH!" Cody screamed in pain, and said through his tears, "YOU SAID ON THREE!"

"you would of tensed up, it would make it harder." he whimpered, and fell onto his back in exhaust.

"Come on, I'm not done with you yet." Gwen nudged his good foot with her hand.

"leave me here to diiiiiiee..." he groaned. Gwen giggled at him,

_wait...I've never actually made her...LAUGH before..._

Cody opened his left eye, Gwen was just inches from his face. both of his eyes then widened.

"uh...Gwen?"

"C'mon, we made a deal."

"not like I had a choice in this deal."

"I know, but-"

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

Gwen looked over to see Heather a few feet away, camera in hand, and a smirk on her back-stabbing face.


	4. heh hehawkward

Chapter 4 heh heh heh awkward...  
"awww...aren't you two adorable?" Heather Smirked, "I knew you two would end up together, both annoying, hated by society, and unwanted. but Gosh, that was quick!" Cody, tensed up and gently shivered in rage.

"go away Heather," Cody said, sitting up and pushing off Gwen. "I'm in no mood to play Nice Guy."

"Obviously," she gestured his her head at them.

"Cody hurt his foot-"

"which is why you were kissing him," Heather interrupted Gwen, "look I truthfully don't CARE if you outcasts make out or whatever," she waved a hand, "I'm just surprised. Oh, and don't think I'm not going to show this to EVERYONE." she walked off.

Cody mumbled something offensive, snatched the crutch from Gwen, and heaved himself to his feet, and headed back without another look in Gwen's direction.

~Cody's POV~  
I limped quickly up to the meanest girl in camp,

"Heather! Heather, wait!" I finally caught up to her,

"what?"

"Please...Heather..." I panted, "don't show anyone that picture!"

"pfft, lemme guess, you want it for yourself. no worries, I'm making copies for EVERYONE!"

"no! Please Heather! delete the picture..."

"why should I? and Why do you want me to? I thought you-"

"I do. but..." I looked up at the canopy of the trees "I want her to be happy. and obviously, it's not with me, so...C'mon Heather."

"Cody-"

"I'll vote out whoever you want in the next elimination. I PROMISE!"

~Heather's POV~

I stopped walking, the injured boy was PLEADING and BRIBING me now...wow. It would be nice if someone would think about me like that...must be SO nice to be Gwen. that's exactly why I stole her boyfriend. she didn't deserve the attention of cutie emotional boy, AND the constant attention of the loyal geek. of coarse I would NEVER date the little loser, and I'm a bit hesitant about the Girl-ly man. but It was... defiantly touching.  
"hm. Fine. next elimination," I agreed. he went for the camera which I easily pulled out of reach of the short boy. "ah ah ah... AFTER emlimation." I walked off. "and remember Cody, I have a way of finding out who votes for who. you BETTER not let me down. or I'll make sure not only the picture will be everywhere but you'll lose whatever scrap of respect you've ever had." I stopped and looked over my shoulder "even Harold will scoff at your existence." and with that warning made, I walked off, half wishing that he didn't vote for who I said...hmm...EXACTLY

* * *

~Gwen's POV~

I saw Cody talking to Heather, I couldn't make out their words, but in the end they both went their separate ways. Cody was slowly limping back to the cabin, probably to make a reasonable crutch, or maybe a portable splint. who knows? I ran up to him once Heather was far enough out of sight.

"Cody?" I caught up to him, he was staring at the ground, his expression...unreadable. "look, don't feel bad, no one can convince Heather-"

"she won't."

"what?"

"she won't...I convinced her to trash the photo...as long as us outcasts stay out of her way." I felt very surprised.

"Really?"

"mm hmm..." he limped into the cabin, which I followed. he took out a Swiss Army knife from his mattress. it had a rusty blade and the letters S.S.A. engraved on it's base. he started to shave the branch into a smoother rest for himself. then a ring echoed throughout the cabin:

_aw great! YOU KNOW WHO's calling, you MAY wanna ponder answering the phone, I mean this individual is JUST calling to yell at you. you know this. YOU KNOW THIS FOOL! Don't answer it, but HEY whatever, Just my advice._

Cody took his phone, and stared at the caller ID: SKYLAR ANDERSON he let it go to voice-mail, which played as it was being said,

"hey, Cody. It's uh..It's Skylar again...look man, I KNOW your there, alright? but...Come ON! we...we just...we BOTH got carried away alright?" there was a long sigh "look dude, I'm leavin' for Afghanistan. like now. soo...just wanted to say bye I suppose...there was A little...erm Skirmish... at the boarder...and I... wanted to say goodbye, cause this just as well may be the last." a quick chuckle, "and I'm sorry for bein' as heartless as I've been alright? and Don't worry, if I'm shot I PROMISE, I'll mail you the bullet...and the eye of the goon that shot it." another long pause "but, in all seriousness... I'll miss you, Codes. I already do. I know I've been breakin' some promises, about when I'm comin' home. But I WILL come and see you when this whole thing blows over...just remember that... I love ya Cody. NEVER forget that, alright? cause, even though I don't show it often, I ALWAYS love you...well, the big G's a-callin' so...bye for a good long while big guy. This is a Promise I will not break. I Promise."

I looked over at Cody, he had tears streaming down his face.

"..Cody?"

"..."

"Cody." I said, more firmly. he brought his knees up to his chest, and cover his face in his arms.

"just go away..." I crossed my arms

"I'm not going anywhere." I said stubbornly. he looked up at me,

"Gwen, I know you feel bad but...some battles are best off fought alone. purposely separated to cover more ground."

"and who told you that?" I said, knowing that was not his own quote

"Skylar." he said simply.

"Skylar...she loves you?"

"yup."

"you love her?" I kinda feared his answer, he sighed,

"yeah...I love her. she just gets me so...mad. she told me we'd always be together, then as soon as she hits sixteen she doesn't hesitate to join the Army, and she just- AGH!" he screamed, "she Promises me ALL THE TIME that she'll come back! BUT SHE DOESN'T! SHE LEFT ME ALONE FOR THREE AND A HALF YEARS" he was panting in rage.

"Cody..." I lied a hand on his shoulder, but still a prick in my heart, all this time... he had a GIRLFRIEND? so he...didn't care about me? he just wanted to be my friend? I should be jumping with joy, not feeling all miserable. "I know you miss your girlfriend-"

"GIRLFRIEND!?" he exclaimed, "NO! SHE'S NOT MY-AGH! NOOO!" he looked absolutely horrified,

"but you said-"

"I love her, I do, I HAVE to, She's MY SISTER!"

"oh! She's your-ah! OH!...oooh! I am- SO I'm SO SORRY! Yikes! I...wow..." we were silent, just staring at each other. then the weirdest thing happened, Cody burst out in laughter, and I myself finding it also hilarious and his laughter contagious, joined in with the laughter.

* * *

Guys! I'm grounded so I won't be posting for a while *sob* but keep reviewing plz! luv u guys!


End file.
